


Meaningful Marks

by ladygray99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Branding, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus wants to mark what's his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meaningful Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.  
> Prompt: Harry Potter: Severus/Remus branding prompted by gigglinggigi

Remus wanted to bite, even in his human form. He wanted to sink blunt teeth into his mate, raising blood to the surface, scaring and bruising and marking Severus as his, always.

Severus wanted to be marked. He’d had the mark of a bastard on him for too long. He’d rather have the mark of someone who didn’t loath him. He didn’t care if it changed him or haunted him forever.

The compromise was a small piece of iron, shaped and twisted into intertwining letters, L and S, and heated white hot by magic before being pressed into Severus' thigh.


End file.
